To replace fluorescent lamps that are being widely used, fluorescent lamp type LED lamps using light-emitting diodes featuring less power consumption and longer lifespan as light sources are becoming popular. Such a fluorescent lamp type LED lamp has a shape identical or similar to that of a fluorescent lamp in the related art for compatibility.
Such a fluorescent lamp type LED lamp generally employs a heat sink that is arranged as a single part inside a lamp cover. However, if heat sink is divided into two parts due to a structural reason or an operational reason or a plurality of LED lamps are connected, a gap or bending may occur at a portion interconnecting heat sinks.